Prologue (28DLP)
Prologue It's the nighttime... Christian busts out of the school door, tripping over onto the white pavement. He regains his composure and decides to make a run for it down a street hill. Five or so Infected, with red bleeding eyes and bleeding noses, hear the running from Christian and screams like they were in extreme pain. They start running down the hilltop, Christian turns around to see them screaming after him. Christian starts running again down to a nearby park, he keeps running past trees, a tennis court and a playground to a public restroom near by. He goes to the supply room and find two locks with keys hanging on a nail, he makes it to the male's restroom nearby and closes the gates to the entry of the males, locking the right gate before Infected start banging on them ruthlessly. He makes it the left gate, only for an Infected to get to him, the Infected shakes and attempts by bite Christian's hand. Christian takes out his crowbar and stabs the Infected mouth with the back of the crowbar, cutting the Infected's mouth, causing it to scream and touch it's mouth in pain. Christian puts the lock on the left gate, just in time for infected to gain up on the gates and swarm around them.... '(1st Day) ' The sun shines bright onto Chris's eyes. Waking him up from his slumber, he sits up on his hospital bed. He grabs the remote and tries turning on the TV but to no avail. He gets up from his bed and sees a dark green duffel bag with a note in it, "Dear Chris, I miss you after the accident. I'm scared for you, your friends are scared for you, I just hope you don't go on me. -Maddie". He looks at the small table by the bed and sees a newspaper, "Terrifying bus accident!" Christian looks down at the following story, "A horrific bus accident caused by a semi auto truck slamming into a bus full of kids. The bus driver, identified as Carl Newton was driving the bus through a highway when a auto semi slammed in the front of the bus, killing Carl and bringing in the coma of 14 year old adolescent." He upzips the duffel bag to see a Bob Marley shirty, black jeans, a pair of sleeveless gloves that reach up to he lower part of the arm, black socks and shoes. He goes to the restroom by his room and puts on the clothes. He opens the door to see damaged lights hanging from the ceiling and broken pieces of ceiling on the floor. He makes it to the abandoned lobby, "Hello? Anybody here?" Christian shouted but with no response. He clicks the elevator button but nothing happens, he goes to the door that lead to the stairs and enters the door. The lights flicker on and off with a electric buzzing happening during the flashes, Christian slowly and carefully walks down the white, metal stairs. When he makes it to the second story, he sees a big splatter of blood on the wall, he becomes horrified but persists and keeps walking down the stairs to the lobby. Once he makes it there, he walks to the lobby to see someone run pass a lobby counter, Christian jogs to the spot he saw him and tries calling out his name but he was too late. He looks behind him and sees a man, seizing uncontrollably. Terrified, Christian retreats to a room near by with a window open that leads down do a dumpster container. Running is heard to the door, the door knob uncontrollably shakes and twists left and right before the open slamming open to the man with red eyes, a bleeding nose and mouth. Christian quickly runs away to the window and jumps into the dumpster container. The door to the container close. The Infected man looks down at the container lid to see nothing, screaming at it and running away. Christian quickly runs out and makes a dash to it. Five minutes later, Christian is walking on the road of a empty highway, it sits on the barrier of the highway, trying to process what he'd witnessed until he sees a car in the distance... Category:28 Days Later: Pathogen Issues